Kiss Me
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "For prom to be so special, it seemed to be nothing but bubbly cliché and glittered balloons." High school setting. Vergil/Lady with slight Dante/Trish.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Sixpence None the Richer's _Kiss Me_. One of my all time favorite songs. I hope you all enjoy this fluff. :3

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Kiss Me**

Lady pulled on the fabric of the form fitting gown she had decided on. Her mother said it brought out the color in her eyes. Which one? She thought before shaking her head. She gave a cursory glance around the room only to roll her eyes. For this prom to be so special, it all seemed like bubbly cliché and glittered balloons. She caught Trish and Dante -Who's Who's Cutest Couple- making out in a darkened corner. Not too dark seeing as a chaperone already made them break apart, Lady smirked.

"I'm surprised you're attending," a svelte voice cut into her thoughts.

Lady turned her head to the side taking in the debonair appearance of Dante's twin, Vergil. His pure black tuxedo with its coat tails seemed old fashioned, along with the top hat dangling from his right hand; surprisingly, his usual slicked back hairstyle suited it quite well.

"Yes, well I'm surprised you're here, too," she grinned, "your mom make you?"

He sighed, leaning against the wall next to her, "Yes, she threatened bodily harm if I did not 'take part in my teenage years', not to mention, Dante needs looking after."

They both looked over to see Dante spiking the punch bowl with Trish pulling on his arm toward the dance floor.

"Remind me not to drink from that," Lady wrinkled her nose.

"No problem," Vergil remarked, frowning at his brother.

"You got a date?" Lady turned back to Vergil.

"No, I saw no need to bring someone else. Yourself?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Nah, don't want some guy thinking since it's prom night that I'm going to sleep with him."

"I've never understood that concept," Vergil shook his head.

Lady shrugged, "I guess it's just a way for slutty girls to justify themselves."

He smirked, "That sounds logical."

She grinned at him, "Yeah, it kinda does."

The two lapsed into silence, taking in the rest of their classmates. The DJ started up a slow song, inciting several couples to join the dance floor.

Lady hummed along with the song. Vergil glanced down at the raven haired beauty next to him.

He cleared his throat as he held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

She bit her lip, a shyness welling up within her, "Sure, but I can't really dance."

He smiled, "I'll teach you."

Nodding, she took his hand as he slipped the top hat on and led her over to the dance floor. Vergil placed her hands on his shoulders as he put his hands around her waist.

He dipped his head down and whispered in her ear, "We'll take it slow."

A flush spread across the bridge of her nose, highlighting her heterochromia eyes as she nodded. As they swayed together, Lady felt a familiar feeling of warmth bubbling up in her chest. She sighed and lay her head on Vergil's shoulder. Vergil pulled her closer subtly nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent.

All too soon the song ended causing the couple to pull away.

"Thank you," Lady smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure," he bowed, kissing the back of her hand.

"Would you, ah- would you like to grab something to eat with me?" Lady mentally cursed her stuttering.

A smile graced Vergil's features, "I would be delighted. Any where in mind?"

"Not really," she linked her arm with his.

"I should let Dante know I'm leaving," Vergil looked around the room.

"I don't think that will be a problem," she gave a muffled laugh as she bit her lip.

Vergil looked over to the front doors only to see Dante being 'escorted' out of the building with an embarrassed Trish in tow.

"Well, that is one less thing for me to worry over," he smirked then looked over at Lady, "shall we adjourn?"

"Indubitably," she laughed, eyes sparkling.

/

**Don't you just love Vergil all spiffed up in a tux and top hat? I know I do. ;)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
